Vasebreaker
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is one of the groups in Puzzle Mode levels in Plants vs. Zombies. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his or her own strategy, as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a plant or zombie in it, except for the green vases with leaves printed on them, which will always contain plants. Gargantuars are very dangerous in these levels, as they will smash open vases, in addition to crushing plants, similar to how Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode immediately and destroy vases in addition to plants in a 3x3 area around it. Vasebreaker offers a unique variation on the basic gameplay by allowing the player to control the speed at which the new plants or zombies arrive. After every ten streaks of Vasebreaker Endless, a present, chocolate, a bag with gold coins, or a bag with a diamond will be dropped. Icons Vasebreaker.png|iPhone and Android icon Vase PC.png|PC icon Vase iPad.png|iPad icon Vase DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Levels Vasebreaker icon.png|Vasebreaker To the left.PNG|To the Left Third vase.PNG|Third Vase Pc chain reaction.PNG|Chain Reaction M is for metal.PNG|M is for Metal Scaty potter icon.PNG|Scary Potter Pc new hokey pokey icon.PNG|Hokey Pokey Chain reaction 2 icon.PNG|Another Chain Reaction Ace of vase icon.PNG|Ace of Vase Vasebreaker endless icon.PNG|Vasebreaker Endless Levels There are ten Vasebreaker levels, each one progressing in difficulty from the last. *Vasebreaker *To the Left *Third Vase *Chain Reaction *M is for Metal *Scary Potter *Hokey Pokey *Another Chain Reaction *Ace of Vase *Vasebreaker Endless Strategies As the Tree of Wisdom states, Vasebraker is easier if you break right side first. If you get a Squash, look for a Buckethead Zombie or other tough zombies that need killing. Planterns should be planted in the middle of a large group of vases. Place the two Threepeaters in rows 2 and 4 to cover all rows quickly. Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing difficulty. Another good idea is breaking the green vases first since they always have plants in them. Put them in separately and THEN break the right most vases on the now protected lanes. Gallery File:IMG 1996.png|Vasebreaker in the iOS version. File:Ace of Vase.png|The vases in Ace of Vase. File:Aovaov.jpg|Ace of Vase. File:IMG 0605.png|A Vasebreaker level. File:Bsus.JPG|Three Buckethead Zombies. File:Chain.jpg|A level of Vasebreaker in Action. File:3vas.jpg|A Snow Pea fighting a Zombie. File:JBEndlessStandard.jpg|An example build. File:Vas.jpg|Another game in Progress. DS Vase.jpg|A Mystery Vase in the Nintendo DS version. DS Plant Vase.jpg|A Plant Vase in the Nintendo DS version. Scary Pot.png|The three vases with the cancelled zombie vase. Vasebreaker level hack.jpg|A hacked vasebreaker level. descarga (14).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level. images (53).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level with Gargantuars. Trivia *Since the Gargantuar does not appear in the [[Plants vs. Zombies Web Version|online version of Plants vs. Zombies]], it is replaced by the Giga-Football Zombie which has about the same health as it but behaves differently. *It appears to be impossible for a Gargantuar to fit in a single small vase although it is the biggest zombie in the game (not including Dr.Zomboss's zombot). **However, other zombies are too big for the vase too like the Giga-Football Zombie. *In the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, Vasebreaker is part of the Mini-games with only three rounds. *In the web version of Plants vs. Zombies, there are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, they have been replaced with dynamite. *The hammer used to break the vases in this gamemode is the same as the one used in Whack a Zombie and Last Stand (iOS versions only). *When the last zombie (except for Gargantuars) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. This also happens when a zombie is killed by a Lawn Mower. *In the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, if the last zombie dies, a hypnotized zombie would suddenly disappear. *If the player buys a garden rake and no zombies killed by it, it will disappear in the second level in Vasebreaker Endless. *Level 4-5 is a Vasebreaker level on the Night stage (front yard), even though 4-x levels are on the Fog stage (backyard). *According to the Lawn Strings, the Vasebreaker series was originally going to be called Scary Potter. This happens to be one of the levels of the mode. **The name is a reference to Harry Potter. *There was supposed to be three kind of vases due to the other version of Plants vs. Zombies (with "images" folder), two of them are already added (Mystery vase and Plants vase), and an unreleased Zombie vase with Zombie's color and Zombie's face sign. **The Zombie vase returned in the sequel using a different design and color. It will always contain Vase Gargantuars. *The name may be a reference to the cartoony boxing game Facebreaker. There is a cancelled level named "Vasebreaker Facebreaker" according to the Lawn Strings. *Vasebreaker is available for iPhone and iPod Touch. The first level is free, while the other eight and Endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 150,000 coins. *In the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a mini-game of Vasebreaker based off the mini-game in level 4-5. *If the player times it correctly, it is possible to use Squash to kill Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. However, it would also requires the use of a Snow Pea to slow down the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie so as to prevent it from exploding. *In the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, if paused, hovering the mouse cursor over a vase will still light up the vase. *In the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, it says Vase Breaker '''instead of '''Vasebreaker. *Vasebreaker is the only puzzle that is in Adventure Mode. *In the iPhone and Android versions' icons, the vase is mistakenly light red. * If you plant a left-facing Repeater, it'll face right for a split-second, then immediately face left. See also *Puzzle Mode/Strategy Guide *Smashing! *Gotcha! Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night Category:Vasebreaker Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies